Many Years Later: Our investigation of the Phantom
by Stephy-Dearestxxo
Summary: many years after Christine, The Phantom is still living. Why? God gave him a second chance at love. When 3 girls from Wisconsin go to Paris to investigate the Opera Populaire, what happens? They don't know. Phantom/OC. rated M for later chappies.
1. Plans for Paris

**A/N: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or any of the songs mentioned in this fic. Those belong to their rightful owners. I only own my charries. Enjoy the story!**

**Ch 1: Plans for Paris**

Steph's POV

It was the beginning of summer break my friends, Janeen, Alicia, and I were watching a movie, a movie called 'The Phantom of the Opera'. After the movie, I looked at them. "Do you think the Phantom is still around?"

Janeen shook her head. "There's no way. He'd be…" you could see her math gears turning in her head, "Almost one hundred and ninety years old by now. He's definitely dead." I shrugged.

Alicia smiled. "That'd be pretty cool if he were."

I nodded. "Well, I want to go to Paris and to the Opera Populaire and see what I can find out. Who knows…the Phantom may still be there." Janeen and Alicia looked at each other then at me.

"Count me in." said Janeen.

"Me too." Alicia replied soon after.

I grinned. "Good. Pack your bags cause we leave for the airport in an hour. Also, we're staying in Paris for a month." Janeen and Alicia blinked.

About 45 minutes later, they came back to my house and we left for the airport. When we got to Paris a few hours later, I felt my stomach tighten. What if he wasn't real? What if we traveled this far for nothing? What if one of us fell in love and left the others behind when we went back? Oh god, I could only hope none of those would happen.


	2. Investigation: Day 1

**A/N: I do not own anything cept my charries. **

Investigation: Day 1

The next morning I woke up to the sounds of church bells. I opened my eyes, only to find it was nine AM. I groaned and put my head back on the pillow. I woke up thirty minutes later to the sounds of a blowdryer. After I'd fully woke up, I went to the shower. After my shower, I put on a black and blue striped tank top, a pair of Capri's, black flats and I put my hair in a ponytail and held it up with a clip.

Today we were going to see the Eiffel Tower. Well, I wasn't. I was going off to investigate the Opera Populaire. Janeen and Alicia thought I was crazy for doing it, but, hell, I didn't care. And if he was as hot as he was in the movie, a bonus. When the taxi pulled up to the Opera Populaire, I noticed it was restored, but, closed off for private use.

I laughed. I was pretty good at lying, so, I could easily get in there. When I opened the doors, I gasped. The lobby was beautiful. No one was here today and I thanked God for that one. As I walked around, I looked at all the pictures and artifacts. There was one picture that captivated me. It was the Phantom with Christine during the performance of 'Don Juan' It was beautiful.

I continued looking around, when I came to a door, I opened it and saw the main stage. Everything had been restored since the phantom set the opera house on fire over 130 years ago. As I walked to the stage I felt a power taking me on stage. When I went onstage, a note fell at my feet. I looked up and there was no one there.

The envelope was pretty ordinary except that it was lined with black all around the edges and was sealed with a skull in red wax. I broke the seal and looked at the note itself. It was made of simple parchment and written in red ink and an almost childish, scratchy handwriting were the words, "Sing for me." I blinked. No one had ever asked me to sing for them before, and I was certain no one was here.

I couldn't decide on what to sing. If I was going to sing at all. I closed my eyes and began to sing 'Reflection' from Disney's 'Mulan.' I opened my mouth and began to sing.

"Look at me...I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter. Can it be? I'm not meant to play this part. Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart." I took a deep breath after a voice told me to sing stronger. "Who is that girl I see? Staring straight...back at me. Why is my reflection someone I don't know? When will my reflection show who I am inside?!" I held the note, then sighed, singing quietly. "when will my reflection show...who I am inside…"

I looked up at box 5, the Phantom's supposed box and saw a shadow softly smiling. When I blinked, it was gone. "Weird…" I muttered, heading offstage to go back to the motel. Something was definitely going on…


	3. Downtime

**A/N: You know the drill by now. **

Downtime

When I got back to the hotel, I saw a red rose with black ribbon tied on the stem. There was a note attached, and the same person who wrote the previous note wrote this one. It read: "You sang wonderfully tonite. I look forward to hearing you again." There was no signature. Just like the last one. Yup. Something was DEFINITELY going on in that opera house.

Janeen and Alicia came in the room about five minutes later. "What's that?" Alicia asked, noticing the rose.

"Um… a gift. I have no clue who it's from though." I replied. O quickly wanted to change the subject. "So, did you guys like the Eiffel Tower?"

Janeen nodded. "Yea. It's very beautiful."

Alicia noticed my change in subject and Janeen finally noticed the rose.

"Where did you get that?!" she asked.

I shrugged. "No clue. It was here when I got here." I replied.

I filled a glass of water and put the rose in it. When bedtime came, I wasn't tired. I stepped out on the balcony and closed my eyes, letting the wind tossle my hair. I softly sang 'Think of Me'

"Think of me  
think of me fondly, when  
we've said goodbye  
remember me  
once in a while, please  
promise me you'll try

When you find,  
that once again you long  
to take your heart back,  
and be free  
if you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for me

We never said  
our love was evergreen  
or as unchanging as the sea...  
but if you can still remember,  
stop and think of me

Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen,  
don't think about the things  
which might have been

Think of me  
think of me waking, silent  
and resigned...  
imagine me, trying too hard to  
put you from my mind...

Recall those days,  
look back on all those times,  
think of the things  
we'll never do...  
there will never be a day when  
I won't think of you

We never said  
our love was evergreen  
or as unchanging as the sea...  
but please promise me,  
that sometimes  
you will think of me "

I heard the voice again. "Very good." The voice said. I felt something touch my hair, and when I turned around, no one was there.

I sighed. If this was going to continue, I definitely needed to continue to investigate the Opera Populaire. As I looked into the Paris night, I felt a deep sense one of my dreams came true. After looking at my watch, I decided it was time to get some sleep.

The next morning, I woke up and saw it was almost noon. After I got dressed, I looked at Janeen and Alicia and smiled. "Guys, I've got to show you something."

Janeen narrowed her eyes. "It has something to do with the rose doesn't it?!"

My eyes shifted. "Uh…possibly?"

Janeen snatched the note off my bedside table and read it. "I KNEW IT!!!" she exclaimed happily.

I nodded. 'yea, we're going to the Opera Populaire."

"Sweet." Janeen said clapping her hands.

Alicia looked excited, but, didn't say anything. As our taxi cab neared the Opera Populaire, I grinned. No one was here again today. After we paid the driver, we walked up the stairs, I undid the lock with a hairclip and we walked in.

"Wow." Janeen said. 'it's beautiful."

"Very." Alicia added.

"Wait til you see the stage…"

Janeen grinned. 'No way I can wait." She ran toward the door to the stage and me and Alicia followed after her. When we got in the stage room, Janeen was on the stage and singing.

I smiled. We all had good voices in our group. I grinned slightly hearing the dark, velvety voice in my head again. This wasn't going to get old. At all.


	4. Investigation: Day dos

**A/N: Yeah**

Investigation: Day Dos

Janeen and Alicia left to go see more of the Opera house. I wanted to go with them, but honestly, I wanted to see if the Phantom was real. I climbed on stage and began to sing 'The Phantom of the Opera'

"In sleep he sang to me…in dreams he came to me. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name…and do I dream again for now I find…the Phantom of the Opera is there…inside my mind."

I then heard the deep, velvety voice and something moving in the shadows.

"Sing once again with me our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me to glance behind…the Phantom of the Opera is there…inside your mind."

The shadow drew close to me. I finally saw him. He looked exactly like the Phantom in the movie…score! I continued singing. "Those who have seen your face…draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear." He was closer to me now.

"It's me they hear."

"Your/my spirit and my voice in one combined. The Phantom of the opera is there inside my/your mind."

This time, he was behind me. As he wrapped his arms around my waist, I nearly fainted. Our singing continued.

"In all your fantasies you always knew…that man and mystery."

"Were both in you."

"And in this labyrinth where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is here inside my/your mind."

He smiled oddly. "Sing my angel of music."

"He's there…the Phantom of the Opera."

"Sing." He whispered.

"Ah…ah…ah…ah."

"Sing."

"Ah…ah…ah...ah…."

"Sing for me!"

"Ah…ah ah…ah...ah ah ah…"

"Sing my angel of music!"

Each time I sang, I got louder. "Ah…ah…ah…ah."

"SING FOR ME!" he demanded.

"Ah!!!!!!!" I held the note.

When the song was done, I turned to face him, breathing heavily from what I just sang. He shook his head and stepped back and with the flick of a wrist, he was gone.

I blinked and just stood there. I just sang with the Phantom of the Opera. The freakin Opera! "Holy shniz." I whispered.

"You did well my angel…in fact, very good." The voice praised in my mind.

I blushed. "Really?"

"Really." The voice whispered. I blushed once again. "Go my angel, your friends are waiting for you." The voice rang in my head.

I nodded, heading toward the doors of the opera house. Janeen and Alicia waved at me and we got in the taxi. When we returned to the hotel, I told them the story of how I sang with the Phantom and that he was indeed by the look of it…healthy.

Janeen and Alicia barely believed me, but, they believed me none the less. Which, I was extremely grateful for. "Angel, come to the Opera Populaire tomorrow…alone." Came the Phantom's voice in my head.

I wondered how his voice reached me, but, he could've been on top of the roof or lurking in the shadows of our room. Creepy thought. ANYway…I nodded to the Phantom's voice inside my head. Tomarrow shall be a day I never forget. Possibly.


	5. Alone Time

**A/N: I'm sure you know by now that I own nothing but my charries and this story. **

Alone time

The next day I woke up to my cell going off. It was a text, from an unknown number. "Good morning, my angel. Remember, come alone. O.G." I sighed, he was now sending me text messages. I'd only hoped he wouldn't be like a stalker and send me one of those singing telegram thingys. I got up, seeing Alicia and Janeen still asleep.

I took a shower and got dressed after I was done with my shower. I put on a strapless bra, a black halter top, a pair of jeans, and silver flats. I left my hair down, but, put a hairtie on my wrist just in case I wanted one. As I walked to the Opera Populaire, I only imagined what would happen when I got there.

When I arrived at the Opera Populaire, I snuck inside the doors, and went on stage. The phantom hadn't shown up, but, in a blink of an eye, I wasn't on stage anymore, I was in the lair. _His _lair. None the less. "Hello angel." His velvety voice caressed my eardrums.

"Um…hi?" I squeaked.

He came out of the shadows, chuckling. "You're not afraid to sing with me…yet you are afraid to talk to me?"

I simply nodded. "I'm not afraid, just…I don't know." I said, looking at him.

He shook his head. "my dear, you shouldn't be. You're here for a reason." He sat down at the organ and began playing a tune. Oh boy. He was playing 'Music of the Night' Phantom opened his mouth and began to sing.

"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation…Darkness stirs and wakes the imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses…" he got up and was behind me, on hand on my waist, the other trailing up my torso. Slowly. "Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor." His hand rested under my right breast.

"Grasp it, sense it- tremulous and tender…" his hand traveled up and grabbed my hand, and took it with his and rested it on his cheek. "Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light, and listen to the music of the night…" he smiled at me as my hand rested on his cheek.

"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge your thoughts to the life you knew before! Close your eyes and let your spirit start to soar!" he went high on the word 'soar' I noticed he wasn't behind me anymore, he was on a walkway behind his organ.

"And you'll live as you've never lived before…softly, deftly, music shall surround you…feel it, hear it, closing in around you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind in this darkness which you cannot fight- the darkness of the music of the night." He looked at me, and started walking towards me once again.

"Let your mind start a new journey thru a strange new world! Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! Let your soul take you where you long to be!" he held the note and was behind me again, wrapping his arms around me once again.

"Only then can you belong to me…floating, falling, sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation. Let the dream begin, let your dark side give in to the power of the music that I write- the power of the music of the night…"

I felt him kiss my neck and I fainted. I felt him carry me somewhere and set me on something. He kissed my forehead and I heard him sing once again. To finish the song he sang to me. "You alone can make my song take flight- help me make the music of the night." I heard rustling, but I didn't move from wherever I was.


	6. Untitled

**A/N: Do I HAVE to say it?**

Untitled

When I awoke awhile later, I had no idea how much later, I noticed I was in a bed in an unfamiliar room. I blinked. "Where am I?" I asked myself and I heard organ music playing, I knew I was in the Phantom's lair. The events of earlier came back to me. I walked and saw him playing on the organ. "Phantom?" I asked timidly.

"Ah…angel, you're awake."

I nodded. "Why?"

"Why what angel?" the Phantom asked, looking at me.

"Stop calling me that. My name is Steph." I said, looking at him.

"I know that angel."

"I want to know your name." I said plainly.

"What?" the phantom asked.

"I. want. to know. your. name." I repeated.

"How do I know I can trust you with my name?"

"Because, you know mine, and you're my angel of music." I said.

I was closer to him now and I realized I hadn't even moved my feet. Either I did, and I just didn't remember it.

Phantom looked at me and whispered, "Erik."

"What was that?" I asked innocently.

"Erik! My name is Erik!" he shouted, his hands on my shoulders.

I blinked. Well, this was awkward. I had an ex named Erik and now, this Phantom, this man, his name was Erik. "I promise you Erik…I will not tell your name to anyone."

I lifted my hand to his cheek, the cheek that the mask didn't cover and I gently stroked it. I leaned my head in toward his, but, he backed up.

"Come Steph, let's get you back. You're friends are missing you." I nodded as he led me to his boat.

As we crossed the lake and we went thru the labyrinth to go up to the lobby, it was silent between us. "Go now." He whispered as I opened the door. When I turned around to say goodbye, he was gone.

When I finally reached the outside world, it was dark. _How long had I been in the lair?!_ I walked back to the hotel, and when I arrived in the room, Alicia ran to me. "There you are! We were worried sick!" she said, hugging me.

"I…was out all day, exploring."

"the Opera Populaire?" Janeen asked sighing.

"Yes." I replied. I was suddenly beginning to think this wasn't much of a vacation for them.

"Goodness girl, how much trouble are you going to go to prove the Phantom of the Opera is alive?" Alicia asked.

"He _is_ though!" I whined.

Janeen sighed, "Get some rest Steph."

I nodded and went over to my bed as Janeen and Alicia left to go get some supper. "He is real though…" I whispered, crying into my pillow.

"Angel, do not cry…" I heard Erik's voice.

"Erik?" I whispered.

"I'm here." Came his velvety voice.

I looked up and Erik was sitting on the edge of my bed. "Erik!" I sniffled and hugged him. I felt him tense, but, he hugged me back.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I most certainly couldn't let you cry yourself to sleep angel." He smiled.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." We spent an hour or so talking until he left and I fell asleep.


	7. Is it Love?

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever will.**

**Is it love?**

The next day I awoke and sighed. I wasn't going to go to the Opera Populaire today; I was going shopping with my friends. After all, I felt kinda bad for abandoning them to go visit Erik. I knew, even though I wasn't going to visit him, he was going to be with me, in one way or another.

After I had showered and got dressed, my cell went off. I opened it and saw a text. It was from Erik. "Good day Angel. Have fun with your friends. I will be watching out for you. O.G." I smiled.

I went down to the lobby where Janeen and Ali were waiting, I grabbed a chocolate chip muffin, and we went to downtown Paris to shop. We arrived at an antique shop and I gasped at one of the artifacts. It was a playbill for 'Don Juan triumphant' it was the play Erik had written back in the 1800's.

I looked at the price and saw it was in my price range. Phew. I paid for the playbill and put it in my bag. I heard Erik's pained voice inside my mind. "Why did you buy that?"

"_I...I wanted to." _ I thought, I remembered what happened in the movie and sighed. I could understand what memories it held for him. _"I'm sorry."_ I told Erik thru my thoughts.

"It's alright angel." His voice cooed in my mind.

I smiled. _"You sure?"_

"Yes. Now go and enjoy time with your friends. I shall check in on you."

I nodded and continued shopping with Janeen and Alicia. It wasn't till dinner that Erik interrupted me again. "Get the Filet mingon. Paris has some of the best."

I shrugged. "Might as well." I told myself. After we had finished dinner, we headed back to the hotel. When we came back, Janeen and Alicia changed into their pajamas and went to bed.

I changed into my PJs, which were a blue tank top and a pair of sweat shorts and went on the balcony. I started humming and Erik jumped down next to me.

"hello angel." He said.

"Erik!" I squealed, throwing my arms around him.

He chuckled, stroking my hair. "You seem happy to see me."

"Well yea, I mean, not seeing you all day but hearing your voice sucks." I laughed.

"Oh does it now?" Erik asked, chuckling.

"Mhm." I rested my head on his chest and he held me close. We stayed that way for an hour until he had to go and he left me with a kiss on the forehead.

As I drifted off to sleep, I realized…I was in love with Erik.

**A/N: Sorry its short..it seems longer in my notebook. The next one shall be longer. I promise!**


	8. Unmasked try

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTO or any characters except my own. Although…*glances at Erik***

**Erik: What?**

**Me: I want you. **

**Erik: O.O *runs***

**Me: *chases after while shouting,* PLEASE ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Unmasked Try**

A few more days passed and me and Erik spent more and more time together, as well as my friends and I. One Saturday afternoon, I was on my way to the Opera Populaire when a thought struck me. What really was under his mask? All those times I spent with him, why hadn't I taken off his mask? I really had no answer to that one.

Was it possible I was _so_ in love with Erik that I didn't care what he looked like? I shrugged. There was really only one way to find out. I was going to unmask him. The thought made me cringe. Why? I have no idea. As I entered the opera house, I went down the familiar path to the labyrinth and to his lair.

"Hello angel." He greeted me as I walked in.

"Hiya Erik." I said walking towards him. I'd gotten used to him calling me 'angel' by now. As I sat by him on the organ bench, I saw he was working on something in French I couldn't quite understand. I took a breath and put my hand to his cheek and turned his head towards me. He smiled gently at me as my hand stroked his cheek.

I gently grabbed one end of the mask and gently, while smiling sweetly at him, As soon as I pulled the mask off, his hand went straight to his face to cover it up and I fell off the bench and shrank against the wall in fear as he yelled at me. "Damn you! Curse you! You little prying Pandora! You little demon! Is this what you wanted to see?! Curse you! You little lying Delilah! You little viper! Now you cannot ever be free! Damn you! Curse you…"

I didn't realize I was crying until I handed him back his mask and choked out, "I- I'm s…s…s…sorry." He took his mask back and put it back on.

"I think I should go." I whispered, not sure if he wanted me here or not.

He took a deep breath and looked at me. "No, please don't." I walked over to Erik and hugged him. After all, it was the best thing I could do next to saying sorry.

He hugged me back and gently stroked my hair as I started to cry again. "Shh. Angel, do not cry." He soothed.

I sniffled. "I'm- I'm sorry." I muttered. I always had been an emotional one.

"It's alright. Just promise me you won't do it again." He sighed.

"I promise." I muttered.

I took a breath, taking in his scent. I wondered why I never noticed his smell before. He smelled of a mix between musty basement and a very attractive men's cologne. I smiled and pulled away from the hug.

I needed to get back to Alicia and Janeen before I got another lecture on how stupid and crazy I was for coming back to the opera house everyday. I'll be damned If I stop my visits with Erik! Even if I did, he would always be inside my heart and mind.


	9. Another Day Out

**Disclaim: I do not and will not own POTO. **

Another Day Out

The following day after my sweet, then scary, then sweet again moment with Erik, I decided I needed a girl's day out. I told Janeen and Alicia and they happily agreed. As we got ready, I heard Erik's voice inside my mind.

"_Angel, are you not visiting me today?"_

"No." I replied, putting on my shirt.

When I had finished getting ready, I looked at Janeen and Alicia. "Ready?" I asked.

"Yup." They replied and we headed off for the full-scale tour of Paris. Halfway thru the tour, Erik's voice came to my mind.

"_Do you like Paris angel?"_

"I love it." I replied in my mind.

"_Good." _

I smiled as our tour around Paris continued. When we stopped at a French restaurant, and I crinkled my nose at nearly everything on the menu. In my mind, I could hear Erik's laughter. _"Try the bacon, ham and cheese omelet. You'll like it."_

I shrugged and ordered it. After lunch, me and the girls headed off to finish the tour of Paris. At the time the tour was over, we were all pretty tired. I changed into my PJ's and climbed into bed.

I could hear Erik's voice in my head, singing me to sleep. I awoke the next morning and took a shower. I sang 'Angel of Mine' by Monica when I heard Erik's voice.

"_Good morning."_

I shrieked. "Erik! I'm in the shower!" I could feel my face getting red.

"_Oh! Oh my. I'm-I'm sorry!"_

I could tell he was embarrassed as much as I was. "Erik...I'll see you later…" I told him thru my thoughts.

"_O…ok." _ He replied and soon silence was in my head. I sighed in relief and continued to shower.

**Erik's POV**

I can't believe I interrupted her while she was bathing! That ahs to be one of the most embarrassing things I've done. In all my years I'm sure I never did anything like that. I sighed. I was in love with her. God gave me a second chance at love, allowing me to be immortal-ish.

I sat at the organ and looked at the keys. How was I supposed to tell a sixteen year old girl I was _in love_ with her? I suppose I better do it today rather than wait. We'll see how this goes. I only pray it goes well.


	10. Revealed Feelings

**Disclaim: Will not, shall not, and don't own POTO**

Revealed Feelings

**Steph's POV**

After my awkward shower, I got dressed in a violet tank top, a pair of jeans, and a grey hoodie over my tank, and a pair of black flats. I brushed my hair and left it down. I grabbed my bag, and headed out the door, Janeen and Alicia still asleep. I didn't blame them, we had a long day yesterday.

As I walked to the opera house, I mentally prepared myself for what I was going to do today. I was going to confess my love for Erik, TO Erik. Oh God, this should be an interesting day.

As I walked down into the labyrinth, I panicked. What if he didn't love me? Oh well, whatever comes, comes. As I neared Erik's lair, I could hear organ music. Of course, that was so Erik.

I smiled as I walked toward him. I sat down next to him and kissed his cheek. "Hi Erik."

"Hello Angel." I smiled.

"How are you?"

"I'm well, and yourself?"

"Good. Except for our awkward encounter this morning." I blushed.

"About that, I'm really sorry." He blushed. Wait, the Phantom of the Opera was…blushing?!

"It's…" I paused. "Fine, just awkward."

There were a few moments of silence between him and I before I spoke again. "Erik…there's something I need to tell you."

Erik raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" he asked.

"I-I'm in love with you Erik. I realized it not too long ago. I.." I was cut off by a kiss from Erik. I was shocked at first, but, relaxed into the kiss.

I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. I deepened the kiss, only to have him pull away.

"I love you too." He murmured, running his fingers thru my hair.

"You don't know how glad I am to hear that." I said, my arms still locked around his neck.

For the next hour we talked, and joked, and talked some more. Before I knew it, an hour had passed.

"Erik, I should probably get going."

"Yea, I suppose you should."

I gave him a quick goodbye kiss. "Stay with me tonite." He murmured against my lips.

"C-Can I?" I asked.

"Yes. I do quite enjoy your company." Erik smiled.

"Alright." I smiled as we continued talking.

As the night went on, we shared passionate kisses, music, and feelings. And not just emotional feelings either. After awhile, we decided it would be best to sleep.

So, after I'd fallen asleep, I could hear Erik singing 'Music of the Night' and I'm positive I was smiling.


End file.
